Jade's Valentine
by Subject87
Summary: At Hollywood Art's Valentines Day concert a certain velvet haired teen admits how she feels for her best friend. One sided Cade/ Jori.


Tonight the Asphalt Cafe was decorated in pink and red with small hearts and cupid dangling from any place the decorating committee could find to hang them. Tonight was Hollywood Art's Valentines day concert and a certain velvet haired teen was singing tonight. Cat to the left of the stage, wearing a low cut dress that matched her hair and a pair of white high heels her mother had insisted went with her dress. Her heart was pounding, and she swore it was hitting her ribcage, as she stared out at the gathering crowd of students. She wasn't new to singing but today she was doing more than just singing.

She was confessing her feelings. She was putting everything out there on that stage tonight though the object of her desire would never know... Never know that she wasn't as stupid as Jade thought she was. She wasn't just a pet, she was a human being with feelings and she was in love with Jade West.

Cat Valentine was in love with Jade West.

Finally the velvet haired singer hopped up on stage and put on her best smile, "Kay Kay.." She said in that fake sing song voice she had come to both hate and rely on. "I'm gonna be singin tonight.." She said, "This is a cover of um, I forget but the song is I Want You To Want Me!" She exclaimed, "One time my brother.."

"Get on with it!" Came the voice of Jade West from the crowd.

"Kay Kay." She muttered and began nodding along as the drums kicked in and then began to snap along with the guitar before singing the first two verses.

_I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
I'm begging you to beg me I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
_

_I'm begging you to beg me  
I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
_

The Crowd was starting to get into it, and the more they got into it the more Cat forgot her fears, her worries- all she knew was the music pulsing through her and the lyrics that were spilling from her brain to her mouth and into the microphone. Nothing else mattered: Not Jade, not her feelings for the girl.

Nothing else mattered.

_I'll shine up the old brown shoes  
Put on a brand new shirt  
I'll get home early from work  
If you say that you love me_

Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying?  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying?  
Feeling all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dying  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying?

She let her eyes wander down to the crowd and her gaze locked onto Jade, who was talking to Tori Vega. She grit her teeth as the half Latina brunette laughed at whatever it was that Jade had just said. The way Tori's eyes would light up when the gothic teen would talk to her made Cat sick to her stomach, she hated the brunette sometimes (always), and even worse was how Jade's eyes would light up when Tori walked into the room or how she always had to be around the brunette singer.

_I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
I'm begging you to beg me  
_

She forced the next verse out, though it sounded angrier and some people noticed, but not Tori or Jade. Much to Cat's horror the two dark haired girls got closer to each other, Tori's hand on Jade's cheek, and they kissed.

She had to bite back a sob as the kiss got deeper, more passionate, and the velvet haired teen focused on the lyrics.

_Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dying  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying?_

I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
I'm begging you to beg me  
I want you to want me  
I want you to want me  
I want you to want me  
I want you to want me

She let her mic drop as Jade and Tori broke apart and the Half Latina grabbed her, presumably, new girlfriend's hand.

Cat Valentine may be in love with Jade West, but Jade West was in love with Tori Vega.

* * *

**Note: **Well it's offically Valentines Day here (EST) so this is just a little something I threw together for the day, hope you guys enjoy! I don't own I Want You To Want Me by Cheap Trick nor do I own Victorious.


End file.
